


Captain America: The First (and Last) Avenger

by damngayboys



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Character Death, Lots of character death, Stark Spangled Banner - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-09
Updated: 2014-06-09
Packaged: 2018-02-04 01:30:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 496
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1761849
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/damngayboys/pseuds/damngayboys
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Immortality, or in Steve's case, near immortality, isn't all you'd expect.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Captain America: The First (and Last) Avenger

**Author's Note:**

> I did kind of change up the way the serum works. It slowed down his aging to an extreme degree.

"Where's Tony?" Bruce's confused voice broke through the silence and Steve visibly flinched. The realization washed over him like a tidal wave, crashing into him. He faltered where he stood, and somehow, Steve managed to pull himself from the couch. Gently he pulled Bruce onto the couch, the rest of the team watching with sorrow in their eyes as the blonde sat him down and pulled a blanket over his body.

"You hulked out when it happened." He explained, voice cracking mid-sentence. The captain sat by his husband and curled into his side, hiding his face in the other mans chest. Each Avenger watched, still in their seats despite the sorrow washing through their veins, waiting for them to break. And they did.Heads bowed as a broken, desperate sob wracked through Steve's body and he clutched his husband, acting as though he would slip away if he let him go. Silent tears dripped down the physicist's face and found their way into Steve's hair.

No one dared interrupt the widowers (could you calll them that? After all, they were still married to each other). Their presence was enough- if the two needed anything, they were there.

"Don't leave me." Steve whispered brokenly up to Bruce, and he promised with every fiber of his being that he wouldn't.

-

That promise was broken. The years passed, the gap in their relationship never quite closing and the hole in between them on the bed where Tony used to lay remained empty.Bruce's head was now covered with grey hair and Steve was the same as he'd always been. Somewhere over the years they'd figured out that he wasn't going to age like they were, that while yes, he was getting older, it was only by a fraction of the speed as Bruce. He'd clung to Bruce, refusing to waste any time with him.

Again, the Avengers circled around the living room, heads bowed as the captain suffered the loss of another, and the team was clearly not a team anymore.  
\- One by one the Avengers disappeared, and eventually, only Steve and Thor were left to mourn the loss of their last. The captain only found solace in the fact that the god would not be going anywhere any time soon.  
\- Slowly, Steve grew old, and eventually, even his body wore away. As he laid in his bed, two spots still open for the husbands that had left alll those years ago. He made no fuss as he died, no sobbing, no fear. He didn't care what was waiting for him on the other side, if anything, so long as he didn't have to suffer through life without the two men that had taken his heart. Thor had passed only a month before, apologizing profusely for leaving him but unable to help it in the end.

Steve's eyes slid shut and he let himself fade away, earning a title he'd never wanted.

Captain America: The First (and Last) Avenger.


End file.
